


Dysfunction

by amine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha America (Hetalia), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, Omega England (Hetalia), Sexual Dysfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amine/pseuds/amine
Summary: "'I love you. It has nothing to do with whether society thinks you’re a suitable mate or not.'"





	Dysfunction

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for a friend, and at the time I don't think anyone had done anything like this before. Maybe no one still has, ha ha.

Alfred leaned over at the same time that he pulled Arthur’s hips up, thrusting harder and biting at Arthur’s neck to worry the skin. Arthur’s trembling hand reached back to start stroking his cock, and with a low growl Alfred swatted it away to do the job himself. 

Alfred’s head swam, only aware of his labored breathing and Arthur’s moans mixed intermittently with the sound of their hips slapping together. He pulled back slightly and grasped Arthur’s hips to pull them back onto his cock, lowering his chin to watch his cock slide in and out of Arthur’s ass with each thrust.

By then Arthur was reduced to senseless babbling and clawing at the sheets, and he shuddered and came even without Alfred stroking his cock. Alfred tried to drag it out as long as possible, but after several thrusts he too came hard.

Then it happened—or rather, _didn’t_ happen—Alfred didn’t knot. He panted, still holding Arthur’s hips in place, but then he pulled back and his limp cock slipped out of Arthur’s ass, making him cringe. He quickly crawled off the bed, leaving Arthur stretching languidly on the sheets.

“And just where do you think you’re going? Why did you pull out?”

Alfred froze and turned around to see Arthur sitting up straight, the contentment on his face fading into suspicion. Alfred put a hand on the door frame and turned away. “I didn’t knot.”

“So?”

Alfred whipped around again in shock, while Arthur folded his arms and scowled. With a deep sigh, Alfred stepped away from the door and shuffled back over to the bed. He sat on the edge facing away from Arthur, who still draped himself across Alfred’s back.

“You’re never going to get pregnant. You’ll never be fully satisfied during your heats. You’ll be that omega with a defective mate. Omegas need that knot and I’ve never been able to do that for you.”

Arthur scoffed. “I can’t speak for others, of course, but _this_ omega needs his mate, not a knot. Right now I need some post-coital snuggling and pillow talk until you’re ready to go again. Now turn around and snuggle me.”

With another deep sigh, Alfred shimmied around and pulled Arthur into a hug. Arthur sighed and nuzzled against him, but Alfred still frowned. “Yeah, but—”

Arthur held up a hand to stop Alfred from speaking. He looked stern but his expression softened slightly. “Alfred. You need to stop worrying about what other people think or want. I’ve told you before I’m in no hurry to get pregnant. Even if it never happens it won’t change that I know what I want and that happens to be you. Now where’s that cocky, obnoxious attitude you had when you threw me on the bed earlier?”

“Ha ha!” Alfred adjusted his hold on Arthur and bumped their heads together. “Sometimes I think nature got it wrong and I should’ve been the omega and you the alpha.”

Arthur smirked. “And I think that’s a terrible idea, because then I would have had fewer excuses to have this perfect dick inside me.”

Alfred groaned and bucked his hips into Arthur’s hand, which stroked Alfred’s cock back to erection. Alfred licked his lips and stared at Arthur through half-lidded eyes. “Hnn. A perfect dick that can’t knot.”

Arthur’s eyes narrowed and he slipped his hands around the back of Alfred’s head, pulling their faces close once more.

“I love you. It has nothing to do with whether society thinks you’re a suitable mate or not.”

Before Alfred could respond, Arthur pushed him down and straddled his hips, rocking back against his hard cock. Alfred moaned and watched as Arthur grasped his cock and lowered himself down, biting his lip and softly groaning. The further he sank onto Alfred’s cock, the more his eyelids lowered and the more he whispered curses. He was probably exaggerating his pleasure for Alfred’s benefit, but it had the desired effect: Alfred’s heart twisted in a wonderful, painful way. Arthur began to ride him shortly after, moaning out Alfred’s name all the while.

It only took a few moments of watching Arthur ride him before something snapped inside of Alfred and he flipped them over, pausing only for a moment to throw Arthur’s legs over his shoulders before he started thrusting hard into Arthur. 

Arthur, meanwhile, looked a mix of smug and adoring, until Alfred adjusted slightly, effectively changing the angle of his thrusts and making Arthur turn his face against the pillow to muffle his cry. Alfred lowered his head to bite at wherever he could reach, stopping so he could smirk when his eyes met Arthur’s.


End file.
